Heat Of The Moment
by InvisibleRainbow
Summary: Warning: Adommy. Rated M for later chapters. Adam is sick and tired of "Fever" being just one giant tease. Under the strain of a nationwide tour, he decides to take onstage 'fanservice' to the next level, dragging Tommy along for the ride.
1. An Awkward Awareness

Hey guys! Surprise!  
Going out on a limb and doing THIRD PERSON *GASP* so it might be more confusing than usual.  
Here's chapter one of ? of what was going to be a oneshot...  
I think it's turning out well!  
PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE let me know what you think! It helps SO much!

Thanks!

Heat Of The Moment  
Chapter

"I'll see what I can do."

Adam grinned at the woman before him, thanking the universe and all that is good for putting him in such capable hands.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said, hugging her briefly. "Seriously, Lane, you're the BEST!"

"I try," she said, winking.

"I just really think it'd help me perform better… I've been so stressed out and on edge lately! And we'll have a long time before the show… anyways… THANK YOU!" He hugged her again, smiling like a maniac.

"Okay, Adam! I'll go call the venue and let you know what they say. Bye!"

The woman walked away, leaving Adam standing happily in the lobby of the hotel. He grabbed his heavy luggage (he might be famous but he certainly didn't let anyone else carry his shit!) and headed to the elevator alcove. They had already checked in, and it was late, so he just had to make it up to his bed and pass out.

The elevator 'dinged' and the doors slid open to reveal two VERY startled women. They froze in mid-step, staring at him like he was Jesus himself. He smiled at them, mumbling "After you, ladies," and motioned for them to get off. As they walked away he could hear their excited babbling and he sighed contentedly. Despite all the stress, he loved being on tour and seeing his fans everywhere he went.

Stepping through the doors, Adam heard a sudden yelp from behind him.

"Hey! Uh, h-hold it!" He smirked as he instantly recognized the speaker.

He'd know that voice anywhere! It was an ear-pleasing mixture of high pitch and a gravely yet smooth tone, and the note of shaky awkwardness that often graced those perfect lips made the man seem much younger than his 28 years… but when he was comfortable… the things he said! His sense of humor was vulgar and sarcastic and he often ended up saying things that could make people do a double take! In fact, Adam often couldn't believe that such filthy words came from something so adorable!

He turned towards the door of the elevator just as the speaker entered, breathing heavily.

"Ah… Thanks, Adam!" he said, his brown eyes flitting up to make contact with Adam's before swiftly focusing back on his feet.

"No problem, glitterbaby," Adam said, loving the way that the smaller man blushed when he used that nickname.

Honestly, he loved most everything about his new bassist. He was amazing at guitar as well as bass guitar, was easy to get along with, fit in well with the rest of the glamtroupe…

Oh yeah… and he was completely and utterly OBSCENELY gorgeous. Totally Adam's type. He had a thick blonde fringe, which he had recently bleached from its previous black color. Half of his head was almost shaved, exposing those wickedly pierced and oh so alluring ears that shone and shimmered in the spotlight.

He was TINY, short in stature and thin in frame…

Quite honestly, Adam often found himself wanting nothing more than to fuck that boy senseless until his beautiful elfin features were twisted in ecstasy.

Before Adam's mind fell too far into the gutter, the spell was broken by Tommy's voice.

"So… uh…" he said, glancing up at his boss, his heart sent aflutter by those blue eyes burning into his soul.

Adam was, it seemed, always looking intensely at SOMETHING… and lately more often than not, Tommy's small body had been that something. He'd catch the singer eyeing him from across the room, or peeking at him through that thick mane of multi-colored hair. Whenever he spoke, those pools of blue never wavered from his own dull browns except to glance occasionally at his lips. Tommy quite frankly didn't know what to make of it.

Adam was a much more direct and out there type of person than him anyways, so he just assumed it was part of his personality.

No amount of rationalization, however, was going to change the fact that the constant observation made him jumpy. When they were in a group he was fine, but as time went on he found it more and more difficult to act normally around the glam-rock star.

In situations like this, when they were alone and often in close quarters, it was very hard. Tommy's heart would race, his hands would shake, and a trembling stutter would work its way into his voice and render him nearly speechless. Never before in his life had he felt so insecure.

He looked back up at Adam, their gazes once again meeting. The taller man stared back as the elevator started its ascent, his face as unreadable as ever.

"Uh…" Tommy said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably. "What room are you? Um…" He paused, blushing. "I'm not sure how many rooms we got this time."

Adam's eyes fell to the keycard in his hand. "I think the band and dancers have three or four… Hmm… Let's see. I'm in room… 923."

He looked back up at Tommy, who was currently staring with a stunned deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

"Did you see a ghost? What's wrong?" the elevator dinged for each floor… 2…. 3….

"Uh… Um… Me too."

The smaller man looked down, blushing furiously.

'Hm. That'll make things interesting' Adam thought, smirking as the elevator passed floor 5.

He wasn't POSITIVE, but he was pretty sure that he knew why his bassist suddenly looked so embarrassed.

What he did know was that unless they had a presidential suite, he never roomed with more than one person. And he also knew that Tommy was aware of that fact.

He smirked, laughing internally at the bassist's panicked expression.

*Ding* The elevator stopped, and as the doors slid open he linked arms with the mortified blonde, skipping and pulling him along, singing "room buddies room buddies" loudly.

Tommy stumbled along beside him, smiling despite his nervousness. By the time they got halfway down the hallway in this most flamboyant manner, they almost collided with Monte and LP as they walked out of the vending alcove. The drummer carried an ice bucket and the guitarist was weighed down with soda and snack food.

"Heeey guys!" Adam sang happily. "Are you two 'room buddies' too!"

LP nodded, calm as ever, but Monte sputtered briefly.

"We're in the same room, but I'd rather not call it any sort of 'buddies'."

"But we ARE buddies! You're my buddy, aren't you, Tommy?" He asked, dropping his luggage to ruffle the blonde's hair.

The smaller man blushed and dropped his own luggage to swat Adam's hand away, but the singer caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Aren't you?"

"M'hm…" Tommy said, suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of boldness. He melted into the embrace, nuzzling against his 'buddy's' strong chest.

"See?" Adam said, "Buddies! And boy am I lucky! Look how cute he is!" he ruffled the boy's blonde hair again, unable to resist, and Tommy responded by punching him playfully in the chest.

Monte and LP watched on, Monte eyeing the pair warily and LP standing with his usual serene yet knowing expression, as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"NO offense, but if that's what you mean by 'buddies' then I'll sleep in the hallway," Monte grumbled dryly, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Haha, I said ROOM buddies, not BED buddies," Adam laughed, winking at Tommy who promptly flushed bright red. The non-buddy duo walked off, leaving the still-intertwined pair to awkwardly disentangle themselves from each other.

"Well then…" Adam said, brushing his hair back out of his face. He grabbed his luggage again and headed down the hall to the room, smiling when he heard rushed footsteps a few moments later. He reached the door and was searching for the keycard when the footsteps caught up.

"GOD! Where'd you get so FAST?" Tommy whined, panting. "Your legs are so LONG. It's not FAIR!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Adam said, checking his pockets for the ever-elusive key.

"Well it's not fair! Everything about you is huge!" he said, flushing a deep scarlet when Adam raised an eyebrow. "I… I meant like your… hands and stuff…" He looked down in complete humiliation.

"Well it's one thing to be tall, Tommy, but it's another to be big where it counts…"

"Oh don't even try to bullshit me, Mr. Lambert. We all know that you fit under both of those," Tommy grumbled, slipping his hand suddenly into Adam's back pocket.

"Whoa! What kind of girl do you think I am?" The singer asked, mocking horror but not flinching away from the intruding hand.

"I could ask you the same question, Tommy said, pulling the lost keycard from Adam's skinny jeans. "Here ya go."

The taller man stuck his tongue out, taking the key and turning back to the door. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. We all know what kind of girl you are!"

Just as those words left Adam's mouth, Tommy proved him right, reaching out and pinching his ample bottom.

"Case in point!" Adam pushed the door open, holding it and beckoning for Tommy to enter. "Ladies first!"

The skinny boy-of-a-man dragged his suitcase through the door, punching his boss in the shoulder on the way in.

"HEY! That's ABUSE!" he yelled, chasing after the now-running Tommy.

Once he got to the bedroom, Tommy had already flopped onto one of the beds. The one by the window. Oh HELL no. Adam set his suitcase down, calmly took off his jacket, kicked off his boots… and proceeded to launch himself onto the bed, landing inches from Tommy's tiny body.

"Noooooo!" the blond whined, pouting cutely. He squirmed up the bed and slipping under the covers. "Too late! I'm already asleep!"

Adam chuckled, reaching up and patting the bassist's stomach.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep… for now!" he said, crawling up the bed and staring into Tommy's eyes.

"What do you-"

"SURPRISE BEDTIME KISS!" he said, pressing his lips against Tommy's fiercely and pulling away after a few seconds.

"Wh-!"

"Shhhhhhh… Go to bed!" The glam-star leapt to the ground, turned off the lights, and within seconds he too was in bed.

"Good night glitterbaby!"

There were a few tense moments of silence before a two words drifted to his ears from the darkness.

"G'night, babyboy."


	2. An Evil Plan

Heat Of The Moment  
Chapter 2

_ The lights flashed; the music boomed; the audience roared with a deafening intensity. The whole room seemed to explode with excitement as that oh-so-familiar beat began. The palpable tension peaked as the star- the reason that everyone was there- appeared on the mid-stage stairs. _

_Clad in his signature blue and black vest-pants combo, he radiated pure sinful heat. Strutting down the steps, he put each and every witness under his spell… As he reached the bottom and his energies focused completely and entirely on his eager blonde victim, a thousand hearts filled with a sort of happy envy. _

_Lips met with sudden needy passion and times seemed to stop. Strong fingers gripped platinum hair and pulled, bringing the two closer together. The normal endpoint of the 'fan service' kiss had long passed but neither showed any sign of stopping. The audience cheered with growing enthusiasm but sounded far off. Everything seemed to fade away as the pair lowered softly to the floor… The taller of the two forced his way between his partner's legs, making them both cry out in pleasure. His mouth opened to speak…_

"Pst! Wake up!"

Tommy groaned, angry at being disturbed. He rolled over onto his stomach and couldn't help but moan as his now-evident erection pressed against the mattress… What the…

"Hey! Tommy! Get up! Come ON, sleeping beauty!" As the voice grew louder, the events from Tommy's dream flashed back to his mind, making him blush. Shit…. Just pretend to be asleep and maybe he'll go away, he thought.

"You know… If you won't get up on your own… I'll have to MAKE you…" the voice was now directly in his ear.

Tommy moaned softly at the thought. Wait… what? 'I must still be dreaming' he thought, because as Adam crawled on top of him he felt a warm pulling sensation begin in his groin.

"Tommy… Wake upppp…" Adam said, gripping the boy's hair and tugging in an attempt to rouse him from his seemingly endless slumber.

That was the last straw. Tommy tensed up beneath him, gritting his teeth.

"Mmmm… I'm awake! N-now… please get off?" he pleaded, pulling at the sheets in sudden desperation.

He was supposed to be straight! He could not… WOULD not have a boner and be in bed with a guy at the same time… It just wasn't right!

"Ah, so you ARE awake, huh?" Adam said, and Tommy could practically HEAR the smirk that he knew was plastered to that face.

"Well it's not like I could sleep with your big…" he paused before speaking again. "Uh… body… squishing me…"

Adam laughed out loud at Tommy's not-so-smooth recovery. "Oh, so now you're calling me fat, huh? I see how it is!" he said, his voice thick with mock-horror.

"Ah! NO! Of course not! You should know better than that anyways! There wouldn't be hundreds of thousands of people lusting after you if you weren't…" Tommy stopped talking, too overwhelmed to speak. He breathed heavily though his mouth, trying to calm himself. He was STRAIGHT god dammit, but the pressure of the man atop him and the mattress pressing… it was nearly killing him!

"If I weren't WHAT?"Adam asked, stroking the boy's sides softly.

"God DAMMIT, Adam! If you weren't so fucking sexy! Now get off me or I'll have to punch that pretty face of yours!"

"Oh no! The big bad kitty's gonna get me, huh?" he said, rolling off of said kitty.

"M'hm! Gonna get scratched!" Once the blonde was free of Adam's clutches, he quickly crawled out from under the covers, making playful clawing motions with his hands. Adam just stared with puzzled amusement, and after a few seconds the bassist's cheeks flushed a light pink. He lowered his arms and looked down before mumbling something.

"What was that, Tommy?"

"I said… rawr."

Adam burst into laughter, embarrassing the blonde even more. "I think I'll be okay, my vicious little creature. Animals usually like me." He stood up, grabbing the smaller man and pulling him along. Laugher bubbled from deep in his chest as his pretty kitty stumbled into his arms; blushing again as he felt his hips rub against Adam's thigh.

"Now let's go! Quickly, quickly!" Adam said, clapping his hands with each word.

"Fine! God. What time is it anyways?" Tommy asked, leaving the comforting warmth of Adam's arms to walk slowly over to his suitcase.

"Ah, doesn't matter. A car's waiting! Let's go!"

Tommy eyed his boss warily, noticing for the first time that he was fully dressed, shoes and all. What was up? They weren't due anywhere until noon at the very earliest, and by the lack of light shining in through the curtains…. It couldn't even be 6! A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand confirmed his suspicions; it was 5:15 AM!

"Well, I'll wait at the door! Hurry!" Adam said quickly, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"What the fuck?" Tommy wondered aloud. He was freaked out by Adam's strange behavior, but in addition to being his friend, Adam was effectively his boss and could not be ignored. So Tommy shook his head and got ready as quickly as possible.

"We'll be back by the room later to get our stuff and shower before the show so don't worry!" Adam yelled from the next room.

"Hm…" Tommy mumbled as he applied some simple makeup and headed towards Adam's voice, tugging his boots on as he walked.

"There you are! Finally! Let's goooo!" the taller man said, giggling happily and slipping his hand into Tommy's.

The blonde was honestly puzzled, but he decided to play it by ear. He allowed himself to be dragged through the door and walked quickly hand in hand with Adam down the hall, to the elevator, through the deserted lobby, and out to the parking lot. When they exited the hotel, Tommy was startled by the sight of a sleek black limo. The driver stood by the open door, waiting.

"Hehehe! Time to go on a magical adventure!" Adam yelled, dragging the smaller man to the car. Once they were at the door he leapt into the back seat, pulling Tommy down into his lap.

"A-adam!" he yelped, too stunned for a moment to do anything about his position. The little problem that had deflated somewhat since he woke up began to swell again.

"Oh hush! We're going on an adventure! Isn't that exciting?" Adam said, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer.

"Yes of course but-" Tommy's words were cut off by the sudden warmth of Adam's lips against his. His heart stuttered, and he couldn't help himself. The singer's mouth moved so efficiently against his own… it took his breath away.

He returned the kiss- hesitantly at first- but as the car started moving he lost control. He turned all the way around so that he straddled the taller man's hips, and with a soft moan he gave in completely.

His lips parted, granting Adam the access that he wanted so badly.

Their tongues clashed briefly, making them both moan in pleasure. Tommy moved against the singer's strong chest, sliding his hips back and forth and making Adam gasp. He pulled away, Tommy sucking on his tongue briefly as it left his mouth and whining when it was gone.

"Hey… Hush… Can't let the pretty kitty get all worked up. Gotta save that energy for FEVER!" Adam said, kissing Tommy gently on the cheek.

The blonde blushed, looking down in shame.

"Hey! You're… You're the one who k-kissed me!" He said, his eyes suddenly snapping up to meet Adam's.

The flash of defiance in that stare mad Adam's heart beat just a little bit faster. He had to admit; it was hot.

"Mmm… I kinda like it when you get all toppy, Tommy," he said, kissing the man on the neck.

Tommy's heart was racing a mile a minute. He'd lost control. Surely Adam suspected… thought… knew... that something was up… well… Two somethings, if you count emotional turmoil and the more… literal problem plaguing him currently… He blushed all the way to his platinum bangs, wishing that he was ANYWHERE else in the world than in the position he was in.

"Stop THINKING so hard, glitterbaby! I can hear the gears grinding in that pretty little head of yours!" Adam said. He couldn't let Tommy consider ANYTHING today. If he thought too much, he might be able to resist what Adam had planned. Just then, the limo slowed and stopped.

They'd arrived at their destination.

"Uh… Um…." Tommy mumbled as he climbed awkwardly off of the taller man's lap. Adam watched with amusement, pretending not to notice the blonde's sudden wince of discomfort. Even harder was trying to pretend not to notice the CAUSE.

He kept a straight face but smiled internally as Tommy not-so-discreetly attempted to adjust his skinny jeans… which seemed to have grown tighter along the ride. With a small sigh of resignation, the bassist flushed an even darker shade of red.

As those brown eyes looked up through blonde bangs to meet his, Adam thought to himself…

'Damn…. This is going to be fun.'


End file.
